


At Your Command

by Nate2247



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Penetration, Sex, Smut, Tenta dick, Tentacle, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate2247/pseuds/Nate2247
Summary: Dryya and her Knight rarely get time alone. But when they do, they make it count.





	At Your Command

      It was rare that they had time alone.

Being two knights made their lives hectic. Between constant training, fighting, and being paraded around as if the King owned them (and he likely did), they simply never were able to spend time together.

      Of course, there were the other risks as well. Dryya had been the Vessel’s mentor, in a sense. She taught it everything she knew about being a Knight. Nail arts, combat, and chivalry had all been part of the training. But she could never seem to instill loyalty- she had figured it was part of being void-born.

      Which is why it was such a shock to her when they fell in love.

      Love! She couldn’t believe it at the time! She still can’t believe it now! A creature, bred to have no emotions, no cares, no feeling of self, falling in  _ love!  _ What did this mean for the kingdom? What did this mean to the King?

      Dryya knee what would happen to the Vessel if the King discovered that his perfect creation wasn’t so perfect- and seemingly, as did the Pure Vessel itself. So they kept their affair secret, only catching fleeting moments together during private training, late at night, and between endless celebrations constructed to pacify the populace.

      Tonight was one of those nights. Dryya paced anxiously in her bedchamber. She had long since she’d her armor, leaving her slender frame bare to the cold air. The lavish bedchamber held all of the necessities of sleep and comfort- a large bed with dozens of pillows, directly across from a view of the City of Tears far below. A carpet floor protected her feet from the stone base. Silk white tapestries with ornate designs hung from bed frame, casting the interior into shadows created by flickering candles dotted around the room.

      The Vessel was late. They had agreed to meet an hour ago. Why wasn’t it there yet? Had it gotten into trouble? Had it been caught? Were Kimgsmoulds already on their way to execute her for treason and heresy? 

      The door creaked open, and Dryya whirled around. A thousand anxious thoughts vanished in an instant. There stood her lover, towering above her like the giant it was, barely fitting in the door frame. It was her heart. Her pale knight. Her Pure Vessel.

      She stormed up to it. 

      “I thought I trained you to be  _ punctual! _ ” She sternly whispered.

      The Vessel tilted its head down and let out a droning sound in response- an apologetic gesture, as Dryya knew from experience. Dryya quickly pulled it through her doorway and shut it behind her, locking it in place.

      “I thought you had been caught!” Dryya continued. “Don’t even bother making an excuse! Just be more careful next time!”

      Another droning song. Dryya sighed, feeling her anger slowly melt away as she took deep breaths.

      “I- I’m sorry. I was afraid.” She stood up straighter. “I was afraid, when I should have trusted you.”

      The Vessel slowly nodded. It then made a curious gesture at the bed.

      Dryya smiled to herself. The Pure Vessel was nothing if not direct.

      “Yes, my dear,” she said. She stepped into it, locking it in to a deep embrace. After a moment she drew back, holding its hand in her own, then backed up, leading them towards the bed.

 

      The Pure Vessel found emotions to be rather peculiar. Happiness was good, but short lived, and often replaced by pain. Anger drove it in combat, but it could only go so far before giving out, leaving only emptiness behind. Sorrow felt as if it lasted for all of eternity, and yet was always gone the next day. Emotions were fleeting, and therefore precious to the Vessel- regardless of how it “felt”.

      And yet, paradoxically, there was one emotion that it cherished above all others- one that never left it, regardless of how it felt. The emotion of love.

      It learned to live when it met Dryya. It learned to keep loving her , over and over again. Sometimes it felt as if she didn’t love him back. Sometimes it felt like she didn’t share the same emotions as him. But she always requested its company in her spare time. This left the Vessel confused, but not unhappy.

      This was one of those times. It sensed the worry radiating off of Dryya before it even entered her room. It felt the wave of quickly fading anger she threw at him like daggers. And finally, it felt the love she gave it. Like water that gave plants life, it needed her love to exist. Without it, it would never have seen a reason to hide its true nature from the King. For the Vessel, a life without love is not worth the pain of emotion.

      As Dryya took its hand, it felt another emotion. Nervousness. Yes, it had been with Dryya many times before. But each and every time felt like something new, something exciting. And also something terrifying.

      Dryya led it towards the bed. It had to be careful not to hit the frame with its head, or get its horns tangled in the tapestry. Dryya reclined on the bed, her back to the mattress, sitting up slightly and propping herself on her elbows. She looked the Vessel in its eyes, her own practically begging it to follow her. It climbed on top of her on its hands and knees, as they both sank into the mattress.

      It knew exactly what she wanted it to do.

 

      Dryya’s heart raced. It felt like forever since the last time they were together. Any day apart was an eternity of time. Any moment together was over in the blink of an eye. She didn’t just want to be with the Vessel. She wanted to  _ savor  _ it. She wanted to  _ feel  _ the Vessel, to  _ experience _ it. 

      Fortunately for her, she had all night.

      The Pure Vessel leaned down, kissing her lips. It took things slow and methodically, as it was trained to, both in combat and life. The kiss deepened. A cool passion hung in the air- not a fiery blaze of heat, but a slow burn that drove them forward. 

      As their kisses deepened, so did their desperation for each other. Dryya hadn’t just been waiting for the Vessel, she was  _ aching  _ for it. Their pace picked up, and the breaths between kisses soon turned in to soft moans. Dryya felt the Vessel shift slightly and it moved its head down, peppering her cheek, her jawline, her neck. Her arms wrapped around its back, molding herself to its embrace.

      Dryya felt a cool hand touch her leg as the Vessel supported itself on its other arm behind her head. Its lips returned to hers as it slowly drew its hand up her thigh, coming ever closer to the warmth between her legs. Her heart pounded with excitement as it met the spot, screwing her eyes shut. She gave it full access to her- something she rarely did for anybody.

      The Vessel lightly touched her entrance with its long, slender fingers. She shivered at the touch, sighing out a moan. It played with her, tickling her, caressing its digits around her most sensitive bits, before finally, carefully, pushing inwards. Dryya gasped as she felt the Vessel press in. Her slick but tight entrance parted to it’s fingers. Colorful, wonderful sensations filled Dryya’s mind as it pushed in more and more. Eventually, it withdrew its digits, only to re-insert them and start anew.

      Fog clouded Dryya’s mind. For now, all she could think about was her Pure Vessel pleasing her. Jolts of pleasure bolted out of her abdomen at every small movement, her back arching in response. The Vessel rubbed a tiny nub inside of her, and she saw fireworks. She loudly moaned, not caring if somebody heard.

She felt herself build up, more and more, until finally-

      The Pure Vessel stopped. It removed its fingers from her. Dryya whined, annoyed by the sudden emptiness. Of course, she knew what the Pure Vessel was about to do. She just wanted it to  _ hurry up already _ .

 

      The Pure Vessel crawls backwards, back towards the edge of the frame. Standing on the floor, is took Dryya’s legs and slid her towards it, eliciting a surprised “Oh!” from her delicate lips.

      Dryya glanced down at the Vessel’s legs, and it saw her eyes widen. A black tendril slithered out of a small opening between the Vessel’s legs. The tendril was pitch black, dripping a tar-like substance from its head, and with ridges covering the bottom. It tapered to a point, overall extending to seven inches in length.

      Humorously, the Vessel felt a spike of what might have been fear or worry from Dryya, though it quickly resided, and became replaced by hot, heavy lust. She tentatively spread her legs apart.

      With one hand carefully holding the tendril, the Vessel guided it towards Dryya’s wet slit.

      It lined up the tip, then looked at Dryya.

      She nodded furiously, too overcome with lust to speak.

      The Pure Vessel inserted the tip, and  _ thrust _ .

      The breath caught in Dryya’s throat. The Vessel heard her choke on her own air as her hot, wet entrance enveloped it’s member. Slowly, it pushed further and further inside, taking inch after inch of the thick tendril. Miraculously, it fit entirely, and as their hip met, Dryya let out a loud sigh. Then, just as slowly as it pushed, the Vessel withdrew itself from her almost completely, before pushing again. It adjusted its position, leaning over Dryya and grabbing her shoulders for support. I drew out, and pushed in. Out, and in. The tendril thrashed and writhed within Dryya, probing her interior. The ridged underside rubbed just the right spots, sending her into a wild craze.

The Vessel thrust again and again, faster and faster, harder and harder. Dryya moaned and groaned, throwing caution to the wind as stimulation overcame her senses. She cried out “Yes! Oh, heavens, yes!” as the Pure Vessel pounded in to her.

      The Vessel felt something radiate off of Dryya- a desire for satisfaction, for release. It too felt that same desire as Dryya’s walls clenched and constricted around it, almost sucking it in. The Vessel came closer and closer to the edge, frantically attempting to squeeze as much pleasure out of their encounter as possible.

      Dryya cried out, her voice singing to the city like an angel, “Yes, yes, YES!” Her walls squeezed around the Pure Vessel’s member in a vice like grip as her back arched towards the ceiling. The Vessel thrust forwards, hilting itself against her hips, and a torrent of void-black cum flooded out of its tendril. It pumped more and more into Dryya, until it began to leak out.

      A minute passed, then two, then three, as the Vessel respectfully waited for Dryya to come down from her high. It withdrew it’s still-twitching member, spilling thick, inky black liquid on to the bedsheets. Dryya panted deeply, and the Pure Vessel senses waves of exhaustion radiating off of her.

      But then, from deep within her depths, the Vessel senses another feeling. A small spark. A desire, ever brightening.

      “Again.” The Commander ordered. And the Knight obeyed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Done by request of an online friend.


End file.
